


What is to burn

by fandom_FMA_2018



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018
Summary: Автор -Marius Zinger.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.Эдвард Элрик – его личное наказание. Его проклятие и благословение.





	What is to burn

**Author's Note:**

> фетиш на шрамы.  
> Все персонажи совершеннолетние.

От потрясающего, всепоглощающего жара не скрыться. Огненный алхимик — и горит. Иронично.

Мысли носятся в голове нелепыми обрывками, оплавляются в невидимом пламени. Рой не пытается за них ухватиться, больше нет.

Его пальцы дрожат. Он чувствует себя неопытным подростком, и это так же нелепо, как и пьяняще. Концепция секса была ему известна и понятна задолго до совершеннолетия, учитывая, где он рос. Но именно сейчас он неуверенно ведет ладонью по выступающим ребрам и боится, что его оттолкнут.

Он прикасается к огромному белому пятну на боку. Такой рубец мог остаться только от смертельной раны. Кожа под его рукой гладкая и как будто слишком тонкая. Рой проводит по шраму вверх и вниз самыми кончиками пальцев, задевает ногтями и получает прерывистый вздох в вознаграждение. Становится еще жарче.

Эдвард Элрик – его личное наказание. Его проклятие и благословение.

Его юношеское крепкое тело испещрено десятками шрамов. Рою они не кажутся отталкивающими, наоборот, ему нравится прикасаться к ним. Ко всем этим свидетельствам того, как часто жизнь Эда находилась в опасности.

Пальцы медленно перебираются на середину бедра. Тонкий шрам белой нитью тянется почти к колену. Кожа здесь практически разгладилась, иногда даже сложно нащупать чуть выступающую полоску. Не знай Рой о его существовании, мог бы и не найти. Он с силой проводит ладонью до колена и нажимает, побуждая Эда развести ноги.

Почему-то для Роя именно с Эдом каждый раз, как первый. И он самосжигается и прикрывает глаза, запечатляя под веками тело Эда, разомлевшего и раскрытого, без тени смущения принимающего все, что Рой готов ему дать. Принимающего всего Роя и дарящего себя взамен.

Внимание переключается на ногу. Левую. Рой закидывает ее себе на плечо, и Эд напрягается, беря себя в руки. Без самоконтроля он рискует серьезно навредить Рою тяжелой автоброней.

Шрам на ноге не похож на другие. Он выглядит, словно еще свежий, не до конца затянувшийся. Кожа местами шерховатая, а не гладкая, как на давних шрамах. Рубцы от операций немного покрасневшие, хотя и прошло уже столько лет, как Эд ходит с автоброней.

Рой ведет губами по шраму, почти на стыке с холодным металом порта. Не целует, а просто прикасается, позволяя своим потрескавшимся губам встретиться с чувствительной кожей. А потом широко и влажно проводит по шраму языком, выбивая из Эда тонкий всхлип. От этого звука его и самого трясет. Он придерживает ногу, не особо полагаясь на самоконтроль Эда, пока тщательно вылизывает полюбившееся место. Неровность кожи под языком и губами почти заставляет забыть обо всем, кроме того, что в комнате жарко, а под ним кто-то стонет и вздыхает.

Когда он на секунду отрывается, то замечает, в какой беспорядок смог превратить Эда. Слезы в уголках глаз трогают и возбуждают одновременно.

Он не знает, откуда находит силы оторваться от Эда и перевернуть на живот. Но притереться всем телом так хорошо, что Рою приходиться прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не кончить. Он откидывает волосы Эда на левую сторону и накрывает губами правое плечо.

Остатки порта здесь сплавились с восстановившейся рукой, образуя то, что другой назвал бы безобразным месивом. Покрасневшая кожа и намертво влитая в сплетение мышц сталь – все это кажется Рою безупречным. Поэтому он целует, лижет, прикусывает и дразнит дыханием, прикасается пальцами, ногтями, с нажимом проводит ладонью и снова целует.

Рою все еще жарко. Он все еще рискует сгореть.

Перед глазами все плывет. То ли здесь просто нечем дышать, то ли ему слишком хорошо. Рой трется членом между ягодиц Эда, проводит между бедер. Эд подается навстречу, кажется, о чем-то просит и сводит ноги еще сильнее. Кожа на внутренней стороне его бедер быстро становится влажной и скользкой от смазки.

Они оба плавятся от этой близости. Не впервые, но каждый раз, как будто в последний.

После всего Эд позволяет себе небольшую вольность. Устраивается в обьятиях Роя на пять минут, просто чтобы перевести дыхание. Они оба знают, что пять минут превратятся в несколько часов сна.

— Ты извращенец, ты знаешь это? — спрашивает Эд, укладываясь на плечо Роя, словно на подушку.

— Говорит тот, кто все время пытается связать меня или завязать глаза, — фыркает Рой.

Эд на его подначку молчит. Только задумчиво проводит пальцем по тонкому косому шраму через всю грудь.

Минут через десять его взгляд становится мутным и сонным. Рой гладит его по волосам и шепчет:

— Спи, Эдвард. Осталось всего пять часов до рассвета.

Пять часов, на которые они смогут найти успокоение в обьятиях друг друга. На которые они смогут скрыться от преследующих их призраков прошлого. А потом разбежатся до следующего раза.

Но Рой был благодарен за эти несколько часов. И за всепоглощающий жар, который он чувствует с Эдом. Может, когда-нибудь они смогут сгореть и возродиться из пепла.


End file.
